Personaje x Lectora
by Yoshii-Kun
Summary: Serie de historias de lector x personaje, romance con el personaje que siempre has querido. 3 Cap AmaimonxLectora
1. Suguro x Lectora

**Hola :D hace tiempo había leído en varias páginas (en inglés) fics de lector x (X personaje de ao no exorcist) y la verdad me quede con la idea de hacer uno. Planeo dedicar un capitulo a cada personaje, así que comenzare con un Suguro x lector :D espero les guste.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Es un dia normal en la academia de la vera cruz, te habías levantado temprano como todos los días para asistir a tus clases de exorcista, cepillaste tu cabello y felizmente bajaste al que es tu salón de clases. Durante el camino ibas tarareando una cursi canción que habías escuchado en la radio, ibas tan distraída que no te diste cuenta de que se hallaba alguien frente a ti.

Ouch – susurraste al sentir que chocabas con alguien, para tu mala suerte ese alguien era bastante alto y fuerte por lo que terminaste en el piso.-

¡Fíjate por donde vas! –escuchaste a alguien decir molestamente-

¿Eh? Lo siento –te disculpaste tímidamente al ver que se trataba de Suguro, uno de tus compañeros de clase-

(Tu_nombre) no quise decir eso –dijo sorprendido al verte mientras ayudaba a levantarte- Vaya hoy sí que vengo dormido –rio nerviosamente-

No te preocupes –sonreíste un poco sonrojada-

Vaya pero miren quienes están aquí – hablo un chico de cabello rosado que venía bajando de las escaleras junto con su amigo koneko – (Tu_nombre) te he estado buscando ¿al fin aceptaras salir conmigo? – cuestiono mientras se acercaba y pasaba uno de sus brazos tras de ti-

¿Eh? – dudaste

Déjala en paz, ella no saldrá contigo – Intervino suguro mientras alejaba a shima de ti – Apúrense que tenemos que llegar a clase. –Sonreíste al ver como el trio se alejaba-

Al llegar al salón pudiste ver a un afligido Rin discutir con su libro de ejercicios - ¿sucede algo? –preguntaste amablemente mientras tomabas asiento junto a él.

No pude terminar la tarea que dejo el cuatro ojos –contesto sin separar la mirada del libro - ¡Hey! Que te parece si me dejas ver tus respuestas… Claro solo para verificar en que ando mal. -Reíste ante su comentario mientras le pasabas tu libro.

Lo que no pudiste notar que alguien se había molestado debido a esta acción.

Bien comencemos la clase – anuncio Yukio mientras dejaba su maletín sobre el escritorio y comenzaba a hacer anotaciones en el pizarrón.

Toda la clase te la pasaste con la boca en la mano, ya que rin se la pasaba haciendo bromas, el profesor ya los había sentenciado una risa más y ambos terminarían castigados.

Al finalizar esperaste para reunirte con los demás e ir a almorzar – Me muero de hambre – hablaste mientras reías por lo bajo.

Yo también –se unió rin

Debería darles vergüenza… En especial a ti (Tu_nombre) –sentencio un muy molesto suguro – toda la clase se la pasaron interrumpiendo al profesor. A algunos si nos interesa aprender.

Bajaste la cabeza un poco apenada -A veces exageras mucho deberías divertirte un poco más – Interrumpió rin.

Pero no en hora de clases –respondió nuevamente molesto mientras se alejaba del grupo.-

Vaya, nunca lo había visto a si de molesto – añadió Shima – será mejor dejarlo un rato solo para que enfrié su cabeza.

Todos concluyeron con sima mientras tomaban el camino directo a la cafetería. Pero por alguna razón no podías estar tranquila, la idea de que Suguro estuviera molesto contigo no te dejaba en paz. Así que en un momento de distracción te separaste del grupo para ir a verlo.

Estuviste un largo rato buscando, fuiste a su habitación, a la biblioteca, a los salones, ¡incluso al baño de chicos! pero él no aparecía. Desanimada recurriste a tu última opción que era la azotea. ¡Bingo! Lo habías encontrado "debí haber venido aquí primero" te regañaste mentalmente. Lo encontraste acostado con los ojos cerrados, "se ve tan lindo" te sonrojaste instantáneamente al analizar lo que habías pensado.

Estuviste observándolo como por 10 minutos hasta que el abrió los ojos de golpe -¡Kya!- Gritaste asustada al verte descubierta.

¡¿Pero qué haces?! -pregunto asustado también

Lo siento, yo solo quería hablar contigo – tartamudeabas mientras desviabas la mirada- sobre lo que paso hace un rato. No quiero que estés enojado conmigo- bajaste la cabeza tristemente.

No tenemos nada que hablar, son cosas que pasan…además no estoy enojado, nunca podría enojarme contigo –se sonrojo levemente-

Bueno solo quería disculparme, creo que tenías razón… no supe comportarme. Además la culpa la tuvo rin el comenzó a hacer bromas – sonreíste levemente-

¿Te gusta verdad? -

¡Claro que no!-Respondiste nerviosamente- Lo veo como a un hermano, al cual puedo golpear y estafar – reíste suavemente- ¿además eso que tiene ver con lo que hicimos en clase?

Solo quería saber –dijo con su característico tono serio

Ambos se quedaron callados un largo rato, un silencio incómodo.

-suspiraste- a veces no te entiendo, pero bueno te veo después -te despediste mientras te dirigías a las escaleras-

(Tu_nombre) –volteaste al ver que te llamaban pero lo que no esperabas era que él te besaría.

-te sonrojaste a mas no poder- ¿Por qué fue eso? –preguntaste nerviosamente

Me gustas –susurro mientras se ponía más rojo que un tomate y desviaba a mirada-

-tu sonreíste a su comentario y antes de que el se diera cuenta ya estabas de nuevo besándolo- Eres un tonto, pero así te quiero. -Sonreíste bobamente mientras lo abrazabas-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**No se que carajos acabo de escribir xDD pero me gusto, el sig capitulo no se de quien hacerlo .3. tal vez de rin o shima D: si les gusto esta cosa que escribi díganme de quien les gustaría que escribiera el sig cap :33 Dejen reviews! Bueno si quieren ._. **


	2. Yukio x Lectora

**Hola :D gracias a los que dejaron review uwu eso me motiva para escribir ;w; el sig fic será Yukioxlectora elegido por "****Linak RH" C: **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No es nada especial no me voy a desaminar –susurraste mientras te arrastrabas hacia tu dormitorio, el día en el colegio había sido excesivamente largo y no por que hubiera mucha tarea. La culpa la tenía "Él" Ese muchacho de lentes y ojos azules –como lo odio- susurraste nuevamente molesta ¿la razón? Él había pasado todo el día con esa chica rubia llamada Shiemi.

No es que ella te cayera mal es que simplemente –Argh- Estúpidos sentimientos pensaste molesta de nuevo mientras te sentabas en un banco de la escuela. Volteaste al cielo para cerrar los ojos y lentamente quedarte dormida.

¡Ah¡ -después de 15 minutos en la luna gritaste asustada al recordar que no estabas en tu cuarto y que además tenías que entregar un proyecto para mañana. -¿Por qué siempre dejo todo para último momento? –te preguntaste mentalmente mientras tomabas tu mochila y te dirigías a la biblioteca.

Durante el camino ibas feliz ala biblioteca ya que se te había olvidado lo de yukio y shiemi, ibas tan concentrada que comenzaste a cantar (Tu_cancion_favorita_) claro que lo hacías ya que no había nadie en l camino… o al menos eso creías tú. Llegaste a tu destino, comenzaste a buscar libros para tu proyecto y partiste con la bibliotecaria para que te anotara el préstamo.

Listo! –sonreíste mientras te dirigías a la puerta, pero Oh sorpresa él estaba hay –Y-Yukio ¿Qué haces aquí?- tartamudeaste al verlo.

Solo pasaba por aquí – contesto mientras te dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto te gustaban.- ¿Para qué tantos libros (Tu_nombre-san)?

Es para mi proyecto de (La_materia_que_mas_odias)–respondiste un poco sonrojada – aunque todavía no se muy bien como lo hare –reíste nerviosamente, pero al hacer esto hiciste que se cayera todos los libros que traías. "trágame tierra" pensaste mientras tu cara se ponía más roja que un tomate.

Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció mientras los recogía - ¿Te gustaría que te ayudara? Por alguna razón en esta materia me va muy bien –se sonrojo ligeramente al decir esto así que desvió la mirada para no verte.-

Eso s-seria muy a-amable –contestaste nerviosamente.-

Ambos se dirigieron a tu habitación, en lo que se acomodaban le ofreciste algo de beber a lo que el contesto que sí. Después de un rato procedieron a comenzar con el proyecto, el cual terminaron más rápido de lo que pensabas definitivamente yukio te había sido de mucha ayuda.

Pero que día tan ocupado –susurro yukio mientras cerraba los libros y metía las manos en sus bolsillos -¿eh? – comento mientras sacaba un pequeño listón rosado.-

¿Es tuyo? –Preguntaste un poco confundida-

No, seguro lo tome sin querer cuando salí con Shiemi. – contesto mientras volvía a guardar el listos. No pudiste evitar baja la mirada tristemente- Ella puede ser bastante distraída pero es bastante mona.

Sentías que el mundo se te venía abajo nuevamente, era más que obvio que ellos estaban saliendo. Tuviste que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder preguntarle-¿Te gusta verdad? -Él se asombró ante la pregunta a lo cual contesto.-

De hecho no, me gusta otra persona ¿Quieres saber quién es? –Te sorprendiste ante la respuesta pero inmediatamente tu mente comenzó a imaginar a yukio con Shura e incluso con Izumo. -(¿Tu_nombre-san?) ¿se encuentra bien?

¡Ah si! – Sonreíste bobamente- ¿Qué me habías dicho?

Que si querías saber quién me gustaba.- tu asentiste, el se levantó y se sentó junto a ti.- Es una chica muy linda aunque algo testaruda y un poco agresiva, pero aun así sé que ella es especial… puedo verlo en sus ojos.- Sonreíste con tristeza.

Ya veo.- estabas a punto de decir algo mas pero de pronto unos labios se osaron sobre los tuyos, regalándote un tierno beso. Yukio –susurraste asombrada ante el acto.

Te quiero –fue lo único que dijo mientras te abrazaba tu sonreíste y correspondiste.-

¿Quién diría que esa chica especial serias tú?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado D: se aceptan críticas constructivas: si les gusto esta cosa que escribí díganme de quien les gustaría que escribiera el sig cap :33 **

**Y recuerden subo capitulo todos los viernes ;)  
¡Mentira!**

**¿Quién dijo eso?D:**

**Dejen reviews! Bueno si quieren ._. : 3**


	3. Amaimon x Lectora

**Hola :D de nuevo gracias a los que dejaron review uwu eso me motiva para escribir ;w; el sig fic será Amaimonxlectora elegido de nuevo por "****Linak RH" C: asdasd espero les guste ****ヽ****( '**** ` ) /**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Halloween la época perfecta del año para conseguir dulces, este año te había ido bastante bien. Habías conseguido llenar dos bolsas, todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por Rin ya que varias veces intento robártelas; por suerte siempre lo descubrías.

Después de despedirte de todos te dirigiste a tu habitación feliz como siempre; pero antes de llegar a tu dormitorio escuchaste un ruido tras de ti.

¿Quién esta hay? –preguntaste un poco asustada. No hubo respuesta. –Seguro lo estoy imaginando, demasiados dulces por hoy – reíste suavemente mientras retomabas tu camino.

Pero de nuevo el sonido se escuchó.

Rin si eres tú te juro que te matare –gritaste – Esto no es divertido… -no terminaste de hablar ya que alguien te había arrebatado tu bolsa. -¡Hey! –gritaste mientras observabas al que se había atrevido a robarte.

Eres muy ruidosa –hablo un chico de cabello verde, el cual se encontraba a unos metros de ti –Son bastantes –dijo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a comer todo el contenido.-

S-Son míos –susurraste nerviosamente.

Que egoísta eres. Deberías ser más compartida –hablo nuevamente mientras clavaba sus orbes verdes en los tuyos. El contacto visual duro alrededor de 5 segundos, pero para ti fue una eternidad- Bueno me voy

¿Qué? ¡Espera! –Gritaste, pero él ya se había ido

Días después de lo ocurrido inconscientemente usaste nuevamente el camino que habías tomado el día del "robo"

Hola –saludo el chico de cabello verde-

¡Ah! –gritaste como poseída al verlo frente a ti ¡Y de cabeza! -¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestionaste mientras tu rostro se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

¿Tienes dulces?

¡No! Además, si los tuviera no te los daría –hiciste un leve puchero mientras te alejabas de él. -¡Oye! –Gritaste nuevamente al sentir como arrebataban tu mochila.-

Vamos a ver –hablo para el mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el contenido de tu mochila.- plumas, gomas, cuadernos mmm –se quedó viendo la etiqueta de tu cuaderno- (Tu_nombre) Que nombre tan feo.

¿Eh? –Balbuceaste asustada - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Amaimon –dijo sin importancia mientras sacaba un chocolate de tu bolsa.- Encontré lo que quería, me voy-

Te quedaste parada perpleja como por 10 minutos, algo en ese chico no era normal… y eso te había gustado.

Días después nuevamente decidiste pasar por ese mismo camino, y esta vez llevabas bastantes dulces contigo, estuviste un largo rato esperando a que apareciera 5, 10, 15 minutos y nada. Seguramente no lo volverías a ver.

¡Crash! Se escuchó a lo lejos – sabía que no se resistiría – sonreíste mientras te acercabas al lugar donde se había originado el estruendo.

¿hola? –susurraste nerviosamente, esperando encontrarte con amaimon. Pero para tu sorpresa no era el, se trataba de un demonio de dos metros albino.- pero que… -susurraste al verlo.- _Debo salir de aquí_ pensaste; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él ya te había visto y se disponía a atacarte.

¡Ah! –gritaste lo mas fuerte que pudiste mientras cerrabas los ojos y esperabas lo peor.

Te dije que no quería volver a verte por aquí –_Esa voz, te era familiar. ¿amaimon?-_ ¿¡Que esperas!?¿Quieres que te elimine? –amenazo mientras se acercaba a ti para llevarte en brazos.- No te quiero ver cerca de ella –

Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir –respondió el albino mientras desaparecía.-

Eres tonta, no debiste haberte acercado –te regaño mientras te miraba fijamente provocando que te sonrojaras.-

Lo siento –balbuceaste- Gracias

Está bien –contesto como si nada mientras te bajaba.- ¿Esto es para mí? –pregunto señalando los dulces. Tu asentiste levemente.

Pero yo me quedo con esta –comentaste nerviosamente mientras tomabas una piruleta de Sandia.-

Pero yo no tengo de esas –

Lástima –sonreíste mientras te llevabas el dulce a la boca- Es mía

Yo quiero probarla- dicho esto se acercó a ti mientras que con una de sus manos saco el dulce de tu boca para acercar sus labios a los tuyos.- mmm

Sabe bien, mejor que las demás .-Comento mientras nuevamente se acercaba a tus labios para seguir probándolos

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado D: se aceptan críticas constructivas: si les gusto esta cosa que escribí díganme de quien les gustaría que escribiera el sig cap :33 **

**Recuerden que pueden pedir a cualquier personaje incluso de los que ya he escrito xD no me molesta volver a escribir. Incluso pueden pedir alas chicas .3. **

**Dejen reviews! Bueno si quieren ._. 3**


End file.
